


Mirror ramblings

by donnawanderedoff



Series: We go together [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, honestly, just marcus being adorable and having no game whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus being an adorable idiot and trying to come up with the courage to ask out the love of his life, Abigail Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm rather surprised I didn't surrender earlier. So here it is, my first kabby story. It's short but hopefully not too bad (it has been a while since I've written anything that wasn't academic orientated, ah the joys of university). Anyhow I hope you'll enjoy this, I liked writing it (I may have chuckled on occasion).

How he ended up talking to himself while watching his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Marcus isn’t sure but he figures that there are worse ways to prepare himself for what he’s about to do. His reflection stares back at him, hair slightly unruly, brows furrowed and jaw set. He straightens himself and takes a deep breath.

“Abigail...No. Abby, I was wondering if you...I mean I’d like to –”

Marcus falters and sighs. What was it about this woman that made him act like a mumbling fool incapable of forming coherent sentences? _Perhaps the fact that you can’t stop staring at her mouth whenever you try to start a conversation, you fool_ his subconscious remarks. _Well it’s not my fault my eyes are drawn to her mouth, she has a nice mouth. With lips that look soft and very kissable, I wonder if they are as soft as they look,_ Marcus ponders. _Yes well, talking to your reflection isn’t going to help now is it Marcus? Get a grip on yourself man, you’re hardly a teenage boy asking out a girl for this first time._

Except that’s exactly how he currently feels. All of his life Marcus has prided himself on being quite articulate but all of his confidence seems to evaporate when he’s confronted with one Abigail Griffin. Which is why he ended up in his current predicament, namely talking to a mirror while figuring how the hell he was going to ask her out and not look like a complete idiot. _Okay, I got this. Honestly compared to what’s happened these past few months, this should be easy,_ Marcus reasons. He squares his shoulders, clears his throat and tries again.

“Abby, there’s something I’d like to show you. But in private, no I – I mean, as in you and me all alone... I don’t mean it like that, I just –”

He stops with a groan and lets his forehead rest against the mirror. After taking a couple of deep breaths he looks up again and tries once more.

“Abby, I was wondering if you’d like to join me for a walk and picnic later today”

 _Yes much better_ , he thinks while nodding at this reflection, _that’ll do nicely._ Marcus fixes his hair, well he tries to, he really does, straightens his jacket and with a final look turns around and begins his journey to medical.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, seriously tell me


End file.
